


If......

by duderank



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duderank/pseuds/duderank





	If......

Gibbs looked closely at the picture of the little girl for a few moments, smiling sadly, then handed it back to the young woman with the tear streaked face standing opposite.

"She's cute. You must be going crazy right now not knowing where she is."

"You have no idea." the woman replied.

Gibbs frowned. He didn't and was thankful for the fact.

"My parents adopted her when she was three weeks old, but she became more than a sister to me when they died. I made a promise to them that I'd raise her as my own, like a daughter. I became the closest thing she ever had to a real Mom. Did a good job of raising her too, till the other day when they took her."

Gibbs saw the fear and agony return to her face and felt the need to ease the guilt he knew she must be feeling.

"It's not your fault. Whoever these people are they're clever. You couldn't have stopped this. The only thing you could do is what you are doing, telling me about what happened. You're doing the right thing."

"I hope you're right Gibbs." she replied. Her voice barely above a whisper. "I'm taking an awful risk talking to you."

"I know."

She lowered her head. "I almost didn't. Thought about going it alone. Doing whatever they asked."

"You would have got in a hell of a lot of trouble doing that."

She nodded. "I know. But think about it Gibbs. You're not the easiest guy in the world for me to even want to talk to, about anything most of the time."

"This is different. This is about family."

"That's why I changed my mind. I remembered overhearing a conversation you had with someone about family once, how important it is to you."

"There is nothing in this world more important. I'm pretty sure that's something even we can both agree on."

"I knew then that there is practically nothing you wouldn't do to re-unite a parent with their child in a situation like this. Even when the parent's me. The annoying little lawyer, scared of guns, always in the way.

Her bottom lip started to quiver and Gibbs could see her start to tremble.

"Gibbs, prove to me I am doing the right thing. Please, bring her home."

She began to sob and instinctively moved closer, burying her head deep into his chest.

Despite their history together, Gibbs could not just ignore her need to be comforted. He held her in his arms, gently stroking her hair.

"I will." he whispered. "I promise."


End file.
